Користувач:Marcus Tiberius/Księżniczka Luna
Українська стенограма = :: Оповідач: Колись давно, в чарівному краї, що зветься Еквестрія, жили дві сестри-принцеси, які разом правили, творили гармонію на всій землі. Для цього старша сестра за допомогою свого магічного рогу підіймала сонце на світанку. Молодша же починала осяяну місяцем ніч. Таким чином сестри підтримували рівновагу в королівстві та злагоду між своїми підданими — поні різних видів. :: Але час ішов, і в серці молодшої сестри зачаїлась образа. Поні бавились і раділи впродовж дня, що його давала старша сестра, та спали, не бачачи прекрасної ночі молодшої. :: Одного фатального дня молодша сестра відмовилась прибирати з неба місяць і давати шлях дню. :: Старша сестра намагалася з нею порозумітись, та марно: гірка образа перетворила молодшу сестру в злостиве чудовисько: Найтмер Мун. грому :: Оповідач: Вона поклялась, що потопить країну у вічній пітьмі. І старшій сестрі довелось застосувати найсильнішу магію, що знають поні: Елементи Гармонії. За допомогою Елементів вона здолала молодшу сестру і назавжди заточила її в місяці. Старша сестра взяла на себе відповідальність і за сонце затихаючи, і за місяць, :: Твайлайт Спаркл: …і гармонія запанувала в Еквестрії на багато віків. Хм… Елементи Гармонії. Я знаю, я чула про них раніше. Тільки де? : Song: My Little Pony, My Little Pony… А-аа-аа-аа… : Song: My Little Pony : Song: Про дружбу мріяла я лиш вві сні. : Song: My Little Pony : Song: Ви подарували це чудо мені. : Song: Це пригоди і час розваг, : Song: Це шляхетність на ділі, а не словах. : Song: Підтримка дружня — так неважко це! : Song: А магія довершить все! : Song: Мої любі поні, : Song: Я щаслива, що у мене ви є! :: Twinkleshine: Ось ти де, Твайлайт! Мунденсер влаштовує невелику вечірку в Західному саду. Ідеш? :: Twilight: Ох, дівчата, вибачайте… Мені тут багато чого ще треба наздогнати. :: Twinkleshine: Вона чим-небудь займається крім навчання? Гадаю, книги її цікавлять більше, ніж друзі. :: Twilight: Я впевнена, я десь чула про Елементи Гармонії. :: Twilight: Спайку! Спа-айк! Спайк? :: Spike: стогне :: Twilight: Он ти де. Швидко, знайди мені старий примірник «Передбачень та пророцтв». А це що? :: Spike: Ну, це був подарунок для Мунденсер, але… :: Twilight: Ох, Спайку, ти же знаєш, у нас на ці дурниці немає часу. :: Spike: Але ж у нас канікули! :: Twilight: Ні, ні, не те… ні, ні, ні! бурчить Спайку! :: Spike: Знайшов! :: Twilight: Елементи, Елементи, Е, Е… Ага! Елементи Гармонії, «див.: Місячна Мара»? :: Spike: Місячна Мара? Та це ж просто стара поняча казка. :: Twilight: Мара… мара… Є! :: Twilight: «Місячна Мара, міфічна істота зі старопонійських часів.» :: Twilight: «Могутня поні, що бажала правити всією Еквестрією,..» :: Twilight: «…здолана силою Елементів Гармонії й ув’язнена у Місяці.» :: Twilight: «Легенда мовить, що через тисячоліття, найдовшого дня,..» :: Twilight: «…зірки допоможуть їй звільнитись, і вона повернеться, щоби ніч зробити вічною.» :: Twilight: Спайку! Розумієш, що це значить? :: Spike: Ні… :: Twilight: Пиши листа. Для принцеси. :: Spike: Секундочку. :: Twilight: «Дорога наставнице. Завдяки невпинному вивченню магії поні я виявила,..» :: Twilight: «…що ми на порозі великої катастрофи.» Spike: – Зажди. :: Spike: Ката… като… :: Twilight: – Колапсу. :: Spike: – Е-ее… :: Twilight: Ее… Краху? :: Twilight: Уфф… Що щось жахливе має статись! :: Twilight: «Виявляється, міфічна Місячна Мара — це Найтмер Мун,..» :: Twilight: «…і скоро вона повернеться до Еквестрії,і принесе з собою вічний морок.» :: Twilight: «Необхідно щось вдіяти, щоби це жахливе пророцтво не збулось.» :: Twilight: «Очікую Вашої швидкої відповіді.Ваша віддана учениця, Твайлайт Спаркл.» :: Spike: Твайлайт… Спаркл… Готово! :: Twilight: Чудово! Надсилай. :: Spike: – Зараз? Twilight: – Ну звісно! :: Spike: Ох, ну я не знаю, Твайлайт. :: Spike: Принцеса Селестія, певно, заклопотана підготовкою до свята Літнього сонцестояння. :: Spike: А воно ж післязавтра. :: Twilight: Про що й мова, Спайку. Післязавтра відбудеться те саме тисячне Літнє сонцестояння! :: Twilight: Тому необхідно, щоб Принцесу було повідомлено невідкладно! :: Spike: Невідкла… невідкла… :: Twilight: Негайно! :: Spike: Гаразд, гаразд! :: Spike: Все, лист в дорозі. :: Spike: Але я б на твоєму місці не сподівався… :: Twilight: О, за це я спокійна, Спайку. :: Twilight: Принцеса повністю мені довіряє. :: Twilight: За всі ці роки, що вона є моєю наставницею, вона жодного разу не засумнівалася в моїх словах. :: Twilight: От бачиш? Я знала, що вона відреагує одразу. :: Spike: «Моя найдорожча, найвідданіша ученице Твайлайт.» :: Spike: «Ти знаєш, як я ціную твою старанність, і що я повністю тобі довіряю.» :: Spike: «Але тобі просто необхідно відпочити від тих старих пилючних книжок!» :: Spike: «Моя люба Твайлайт. В житті молодої поні мають бути інші радощі окрім навчання.» :: Spike: «Тому я відправляю тебе прослідкувати за підготовкою до святкування Літнього сонцестояння…» :: Spike: «…до місця його цьогорічного проведення: Понівіля.» :: Spike: «Але у мене є ще й важливіше завдання для тебе.» :: Spike: «Знайди собі друзів!» :: Spike: Поглянь на це з іншого боку, Твайлайт. :: Spike: Принцеса поселила тебе в бібліотеку. Хіба це тебе не тішить? :: Twilight: Так! Так, це добре. І знаєш чому? Бо я права! :: Twilight: Я огляну усе якнайшвидше, потім піду до бібліотеки і шукатиму докази повернення Найтмер Мун. :: Spike: Ну… а друзів коли заводитимеш, як казала Принцеса? :: Twilight: Вона казала прослідкувати за підготовкою. Я її учениця, і я виконаю її доручення. :: Twilight: Не думаю, що доля Еквестрії залежить від наявності у мене друзів. :: Twilight: Дякую, панове. :: Spike: Може, з мешканцями Понівіля є про що цікаве побалакати. :: Spike: Ну ж бо, Твайлайт, спробуй! :: Twilight: Привіт?.. :: Twilight: О так, дуже пізнавально. :: Spike: Свято Літнього сонцестояння: план контрольного огляду. :: Spike: Пункт перший: приготування до бенкету. Маєток «Солодке яблуко». :: Twilight: Давай покінчимо з цим… :: Twilight: Доброго дня. Мене звуть Твайлайт Спаркл. :: Applejack: Як ся маєте, міс Твайлайт? Приємно з Вами познайомитись. :: Applejack: Я Еплджек. Ми тут в «Солодкому яблуці» любимо заводити нових друзів! :: Twilight: Д-друзів? Взагалі-то-оо-о, я… :: Applejack: Тож, чим можу прислужитись? :: Twilight: Ну, взагалі-то я тут для того, щоб простежити за підготовкою до святкування Літнього сонцестояння. :: Twilight: А Ви відповідальна за їжу, так? :: Applejack: Так воно і є, дорогенька! Бажаєте скуштувати? :: Twilight: Якщо це не займе багато часу. :: Applejack: Гей-но всі, до столу! :: Applejack: Давай я познайомлю тебе з усім яблучним сімейством Еплів. :: Twilight: Дуже приємно, але я дійсно поспішаю. :: Applejack: Це Епл Фріттер. Епл Бампкін. Ред Ґела,.. :: Applejack: …Ред Делішес, Голден Делішес, Карамель Епл, Епл Штрудель, Епл Тарт, Бейкд Епл, Епл Бріош, Епл Цинамон Крисп… :: Applejack: …Великий Макінтош, Епл Блум і-іі Бабця Сміт. :: Applejack: Давай-но, Бабцю Сміт, у нас гості. :: Smith: Га? До столу? Іду я вже, іду… :: Applejack: Що ж, я б сказала, ти вже стала частиною нашої родини! :: Twilight: Добре… Бачу, за їжу можна не турбуватись, тож ми підемо. :: Applebloom: Ви не зостанетесь на сніданок? :: Twilight: Вибач, але в нас купа роботи… :: Twilight: …Гаразд. :: Spike: З їжею порядок. Наступний пункт — погода. :: Twilight: Уфф… Нащо я так обжерлась?.. :: Spike: Хмм… Десь тут має літати пегас на ім’я Рейнбоу Деш і розганяти хмари. :: Twilight: Що ж, здається, виходить у неї це не дуже добре. :: Dash: Е… Даруйте? :: Dash: Давай допоможу. :: Dash: Упс… Здається, я перестаралась. А якщо так? :: Dash: Мій власний винахід, «Райдужна сушарка». :: Dash: О ні, дякувати не треба. На здоров’я. :: Twilight: Дай-но вгадаю. Ти Рейнбоу Деш. :: Dash: Єдина й неповторна! :: Dash: А що, ти чула про мене? :: Twilight: Я чула, що твоя робота — тримати небо чистим. :: Twilight: Я Твайлайт Спаркл. Принцеса прислала мене перевірити погоду. :: Dash: Так-так, то дурничка. Секунда діла. Зроблю все, як тільки закінчу тренуватись. :: Twilight: Тренуватись? До чого? :: Dash: До Дивоблискавок! :: Dash: Завтра вони виступатимуть тут на святі,.. :: Dash: …і я покажу їм, на що здатна! :: Twilight: – Дивоблискавок, кажеш? Dash: – Ага! :: Twilight: Найталановитіших літунів у всій Еквестрії? :: Dash: Саме так! :: Twilight: Насмішила! Навіщо їм пегас, який навіть не може утримати небо безхмарним на один нещасний день? :: Dash: Гей! Я можу розігнати ці хмари за десять секунд рівно. :: Twilight: Ну то доведи. :: Dash: І тут, і там, і-іі БАМ! :: Dash: Що я казала? Десять. Секунд. Рівно. :: Dash: Я не залишу Понівіль без нагляду. :: Dash: Бачили би ви свої пики. Ха! :: Dash: А ти кумедна, Твайлайт Спаркл. Не дочекаюся наступної зустрічі. :: Spike: Вона неймовірна! :: Spike: Зажди. Непогана зачіска, якщо до неї звикнути. :: Spike: Оформлення. Як прекрасно… :: Twilight: Дійсно. Зала прикрашена на славу. :: Twilight: Це не займе багато часу, і вже скоро ми повернемося до бібліотеки. :: Twilight: Дійсно прекрасно. :: Spike: Та не зала… Вона. :: Rarity: Ні, ні, ні… О, жах який, ні. :: Spike: Як мої шипи? Стирчать як треба? :: Twilight: Добридень. :: Rarity: Одну секундочку, будь ласка. Я в ударі, так би мовити. :: Rarity: О, бездоганно! Блискітки личать до всього, чи не так? :: Rarity: Так, Реріті, ти справжній талант. :: Rarity: Отже, емм… чим я можу допомо-о-ОО!.. :: Rarity: Святі зорі, любонько! Що трапилось із твоєю зачіскою? :: Twilight: А, Ви про мою гриву? Ну, це довга історія. :: Twilight: Я зайшла тільки для того, щоб перевірити оформлення, і вже щезаю з Ваших очей. :: Rarity: З моїх очей? І покажетесь такою на очі іншим? :: Twilight: Стривайте! Куди Ви мене ведете? Рятуйте! :: Rarity: Ні, ні, а-а. :: Rarity: Занадто зелене. :: Rarity: Занадто жовте. :: Rarity: Занадто об’ємне. :: Rarity: Недостатньо об’ємне. :: Rarity: Дуже застаріле. :: Rarity: Дуже… лощене. :: Rarity: Оце інша справа. Ну, любонько, розказуй. Звідки ти? :: Twilight: Мене… при… слали… з… Кантерлота… щоб… :: Rarity: Кантерлота?! :: Rarity: О, як я тобі заздрю! Ця вишуканість, цей гламур! :: Rarity: Я завжди мріяла там жити! :: Rarity: Ти неодмінно мені все розкажеш. :: Rarity: Ми станемо найкращими подружками — ти і я. :: Rarity: Смарагди? Про що я тільки думала? :: Rarity: Давай принесу тобі рубінів. :: Twilight: Тікаймо! Доки вона не надумала перефарбувати мене в інший колір. :: Spike: Хіба вона не фантастична?.. :: Twilight: Отямся, Казаново. Що далі за списком? :: Spike: Музика. Це останнє. :: Fluttershy: Ой лишенько, емм… зупиніться всі, будь ласочка. :: Fluttershy: Даруйте, пане? Вибачте, не ображайтеся, але ви трі-ішечки збилися з ритму. :: Fluttershy: Тепер, слідкуйте за мною, будь ласка. І раз, і два, і раз-два-три… :: Twilight: Привіт! :: Twilight: О лихо, мені так шкода. Я не хотіла налякати Ваших птахів. :: Twilight: Я лише прийшла перевірити, чи все до ладу з музикою. І вона чудова. :: Twilight: Я Твайлайт Спаркл. :: Twilight: А тебе як звати? :: Fluttershy: Ем… Я Флатершай… :: Twilight: Перепрошую, як? :: Fluttershy: Мене звати Флатершай… :: Twilight: Вибачте, не розчула. :: Twilight: Ну що, здається, Ваші птахи повернулись. Тож, я думаю, все в порядку. :: Twilight: Продовжуйте в тому ж дусі. :: Twilight: Га-аразд. :: Twilight: Що ж, це було нескладно. :: Fluttershy: ДРАКОНЧИК! :: Fluttershy: О, я ніколи не бачила маленьких дракончиків. :: Fluttershy: Який славний! :: Spike: Так-так-так. :: Fluttershy: Ух ти, він розмовляє. Не знала, що дракончики вміють розмовляти. :: Fluttershy: Це так неймовірно чудово, я… я навіть не знаю, що сказати! :: Twilight: Ну, в такому разі, ми підемо. :: Fluttershy: Стривайте! Як його звати? :: Spike: Я Спайк. :: Fluttershy: Привіт, Спайку. Я Флатершай. :: Fluttershy: Оце так, дракончик, що розмовляє! І про що ви, дракони, розмовляєте? :: Spike: – Ну, а про що Ви хочете дізнатись? Fluttershy: – Абсолютно про все! :: Spike: Ну… я з’явився на світ маленьким пурпурово-зеленим яйцем… :: Spike: …Така історія усього мого життя. :: Spike: Точніше, до сьогодні. Хочеш почути про сьогодні? :: Fluttershy: О, так, будь ласка! :: Twilight: Яка прикрість, невже ми так швидко прийшли? :: Twilight: Це моя домівка в Понівілі,.. :: Twilight: – …і мій біднесенький дракончик вже дуже стомився. Spike:– Неправда, я… :: Twilight: О-оу, гляньте лиш: він такий сонненький, що не тримається на ніжках. :: Fluttershy: Бідолашний. Тобі треба в ліжечко… :: Twilight: Так-так, ми самі про це потурбуємось. На добраніч. :: Spike: Хм. Чи не надто ти грубо? :: Twilight: Вибач, Спайку. Але мені треба переконати Принцесу, що Найтмер Мун повертається, і у мене на це обмаль часу. :: Twilight: Мені необхідно лишитись на самоті і зосередитись на навчанні, і щоб ніхто із цих пришелепкуватих поні не дошкуляв мені своїм побратанням. :: Twilight: Так, де тут вмикач? :: Default: СЮРПРИЗ! :: Pinkie: Сюрпри-из! :: Pinkie: Привіт! Я Пінкі Пай, і я влаштувала цю вечірку саме для тебе! :: Pinkie: Ти здивована? Правда ж? Правда? Га? га? га? :: Twilight: Дуже здивована. У бібліотеці, взагалі-то, має бути тихо. :: Pinkie: Нісенітниці! Що ж це за вечірка, якщо буде тихо? :: Pinkie: Це ж так ну-удно. :: Pinkie: Знаєш, я тебе зустріла, як тільки ти приїхала, пам’ятаєш? Ти була така: «привіт?»,— а я така: «Аа-ах!»,— пам’ятаєш? :: Pinkie: Бач, я до цього тебе не бачила, і я подумала, якщо я тебе до цього не бачила, значить, ти новенька! :: Pinkie: Бо я знаю всіх — правда всіх — у Понівілі! :: Pinkie: А якщо ти новенька, значить, ти ще нікого не зустріла, а якщо ти нікого не зустріла, значить, в тебе ще немає друзів. :: Pinkie: А оскільки у тебе немає друзів, тобі, мабуть, сумно, то й мені стало сумно, і в мене з’явилась ідея, і саме тому я скрикнула «Аа-ах!» :: Pinkie: І влаштувала величезну грандіозну супер-пупер неймовірну вечірку до твого прибуття і запросила всіх Понівільців. :: Pinkie: Бач? І тепер у тебе є купа-купа друзів! :: Applejack: Все в порядку, дорогенька? :: Pinkie: Погляньте на неї, вона розплакалась від щастя! :: Spike: «Гострий соус». :: Pinkie: Що? Він смачний! :: Spike: Гей, Твайлайт! Зараз будемо грати в «почепи поні хвіст». Спускайся! :: Twilight: Нізащо! Усі поні у цьому місті сказились!!! Знаєш, котра зараз година? :: Spike: Зараз переддень свята Літнього сонцестояння. :: Spike: Ніхто не спить, щоб не проґавити, як Принцеса підійматиме сонце! :: Spike: Твайлайт, ну що з тобою таке? Це ж вечірка! :: Spike: Тобі слід розважитись, Твайлайт. Це ж вечірка! :: Spike: Ну чого ти така, Твайлайт? Це ж вечірка! :: Twilight: Уф… Я гадала, у мене буде час дізнатися більше про Елементи Гармонії. :: Twilight: Наївна. І через усе це дурнувате товаришування я так і не добралася до них! :: Twilight: «Легенда мовить, що через тисячоліття, найдовшого дня,..» :: Twilight: «…зірки допоможуть їй звільнитись, і вона повернеться, щоби принести вічну ніч.» :: Twilight: Як я сподіваюся, що Принцеса була права. І що це дійсно лише стара поняча казка… :: Spike: Ходімо, Твайлайт. Час спостерігати світанок! :: Pinkie: Хіба це не захоплююче? :: Pinkie: Ти схвильована? Бо я така схвильована, як ще ніколи не була схвильована,.. :: Pinkie: …крім, хіба що, коли вперше зустріла тебе і була така: «Аа-ах!» — :: Pinkie: …але справді, таке буває раз в житті! :: Mayor: Поні та панове. :: Mayor: Як мер Понівіля, я з величезною радістю оголошую свято Літнього сонцестояння відкритим! :: Mayor: Через декілька хвилин наше містечко стане свідком магічного сходу сонця… :: Mayor: …і почне святкувати найдовший день цього року. :: Mayor: Тож зараз, для мене велика честь представити вам правительку наших земель — :: Mayor: …поні, яка щодня дає нам сонце і місяць,.. :: Mayor: …добру і мудру, берегиню злагоди в усій Еквестрії — :: Fluttershy: Готові? :: Mayor: …Принцеса Селестія! :: Twilight: Погане в мене передчуття. :: Mayor: Заспокойтеся, поні. Цьому має бути розумне пояснення. :: Pinkie: О, о! Я обожнюю загадки. Вона сховалась? :: Rarity: Вона зникла! :: Pinkie: О, вона молодець. :: Twilight: О ні!.. :: Twilight: Найтмер Мун! :: Nightmare: О, мої дорогенькі піддані. :: Nightmare: Як давно я не бачила ваших гарненьких сонцелюбних облич. :: Dash: Що ти зробила з нашою Принцесою?! :: Applejack: Е, подруго, спокійніше. :: Nightmare: Що, я недостатньо вельможна для вас? Ви не знаєте, хто я? :: Nightmare: А я вам що, не принцеса? Хіба ви не знаєте, хто я? :: Nightmare:: А я що, недостатньо вельможна для вас? Хіба ви не знаєте, хто я? :: Pinkie: О, о! Ще загадки! :: Pinkie: Емм… Химерний Димок! Може, Королева Злюка? :: Pinkie: Ні! Чорний Чванько! Чорний Чванько!.. :: Nightmare: Що, моя корона для вас вже нічого не означає, хай навіть я й була ув’язнена на тисячу років? :: Nightmare: Ви не пригадуєте легенди? Не бачили знамення? :: Twilight: Я бачила. І я знаю, хто ти. :: Twilight: Ти Місячна Мара. :: Twilight: Найтмер Мун. :: Nightmare: О так-так, хоч хтось ще пам’ятає мене. :: Nightmare: Тож ти, напевне, знаєш, чому я тут. :: Twilight: Ти тут, щоб… щоб… :: Nightmare: Добре запам’ятайте цей день, поні, він був останнім. :: Nightmare: Із цього часу… :: Nightmare: НІЧ :: Nightmare: ТРИВАТИМЕ :: Nightmare: ВІЧНО! |-| Англійська стенограма = :Narrator: Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon. :crack :Narrator: She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility... :Narrator and Twilight Sparkle:...for both sun and moon... :Twilight Sparkle: ...and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since. Hmm... Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before... but where? :song :Twinkleshine: There you are, Twilight! Moondancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, sorry, girls... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on. :Twinkleshine: sigh Does that pony do anything except study? I think she's more interested in books than friends. :Twilight Sparkle: I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony. :Spike: Ow! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Spi-ike! Spike? :Spike: groan :Twilight Sparkle: There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies. What's that for? :Spike: Well, it was a gift for Moondancer, but... :squeak :Twilight Sparkle: Oh Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing. :Spike: But we're on a break! :Twilight Sparkle: No, no, no... no, no, no! grunts Spike! :Spike: It's over here! :whack :Twilight Sparkle: Ah! Elements, Elements, E, E, E... Aha! Elements of Harmony, see: Mare in the Moon? :Spike: Mare in the Moon? But that's just an old ponies' tale. :Twilight Sparkle: Mare, mare... aha! The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal! gasp Spike! Do you know what this means? :Spike: No-- whoa! :smack :Spike: Ow! :Twilight Sparkle: Take a note please, to the Princess. :Spike: Okie dokie. :Twilight Sparkle: My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster! :Spike: Hold on. Preci... preci... :Twilight Sparkle: Threshold. :Spike: Threh... :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, brink? Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen! For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. :Spike: Twilight Sparkle. Got it! :Twilight Sparkle: Great! Send it. :Spike: Now? :Twilight Sparkle: Of course! :Spike: Uh, I dunno, Twilight, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow. :Twilight Sparkle: That's just it, Spike. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away! :Spike: Impera... impera... :Twilight Sparkle: Important! :Spike: Whoa! :crunch :Spike: Okay, okay! inhale There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath... :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I'm not worried, Spike. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me. :Spike: belch :Twilight Sparkle: See? I knew she would want to take immediate action. :Spike: throat My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely. :Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hm! :Spike: ...but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books! :Twilight Sparkle: gasp :Spike: My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends! :Twilight Sparkle: sigh :Spike: Look on the bright side, Twilight. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return. :Spike: Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said? :Twilight Sparkle: She said to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends. :Royal guards: whinnying :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, sirs. :Royal guards: huffing :Spike: Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about. Come on, Twilight, just try! :Twilight Sparkle: Um... hello? :Pinkie Pie: gasp :Twilight Sparkle: Well, that was interesting all right. :Spike: sigh :Spike: Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres. :Applejack: Yeehaw! :thump :Twilight Sparkle: sigh Let's get this over with... Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-- :Applejack: Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends! :Twilight Sparkle: Friends? Actually, I-- :Applejack: So, what can I do you for? :Spike: snickering :Twilight Sparkle: throat Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food? :Applejack: We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some? :Twilight Sparkle: As long as it doesn't take too long... :ringing :Applejack: Soup's on, everypony! :thump :Applejack: Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family? :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, but I really need to hurry-- :Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... breath Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests. :Granny Smith: snort Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'... :Applejack: Why, I'd say you're already part of the family! :Twilight Sparkle: spit laughter Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way. :Apple Bloom: Aren't you gonna stay for brunch? :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do... :Apple family: sighs :Twilight Sparkle: ...fine. :Apple family: cheering :Spike: Food's all taken care of, next is weather. :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh... I ate too much pie... :Spike: Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she? :whack :splat :Twilight Sparkle: Nng. :Rainbow Dash: laughter Uh, 'scuse me? sheepish laughter :Twilight Sparkle: Nnnn. :Rainbow Dash: laughter Lemme help you. :water :Rainbow Dash: sheepish laughter Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome. out laughing :Spike: out laughing :Twilight Sparkle: Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: The one and only. Why, you heard of me? :Twilight Sparkle: I heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear. sigh I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing. :Twilight Sparkle: Practicing for what? :Rainbow Dash: The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff! :Twilight Sparkle: The Wonderbolts? :Rainbow Dash: Yep! :Twilight Sparkle: The most talented flyers in all of Equestria? :Rainbow Dash: That's them! :Twilight Sparkle: Pfft! Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day. :Rainbow Dash: Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat. :Twilight Sparkle: Prove it. :noises :Rainbow Dash: of exertion Loop the loop around, and wham! What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging. baaing chuckles You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more. :Spike: Wow, she's amazing! laughs :Twilight Sparkle: Rrgh. :Spike: Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it! :Spike: Decorations. Beautiful... :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, the decor is coming along nicely. This ought'a be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed. :Spike: Not the decor, her! :Rarity: No, no, no, oh! Goodness no. :Spike: How are my spines? Are they straight? :Twilight Sparkle: Good afternoon-- :Rarity: Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help yo-- yelp Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair! :Rarity: Out of my hair? What about your hair?! :Twilight Sparkle: Wait! Where are we going?! Help! :Rarity: No, no, uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too... shiny. Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from. :Twilight Sparkle: wincing I've... been sent... from Canterlot... to-- :Rarity: Huh? :crash :Rarity: Canterlot?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamor, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I... Emeralds?! What was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies! :Twilight Sparkle: Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color! :Spike: sigh :Spike: Wasn't she wonderful? :Twilight Sparkle: Focus, Casanova. What's next on the list? :Spike: throat Oh, uh, music! It's the last one! :birdsong fanfare :Fluttershy: Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm. Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off. Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three- :Twilight Sparkle: Hello! :Fluttershy: yelp :Twilight Sparkle: Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful. pause I'm Twilight Sparkle. pause What's your name? :Fluttershy: quietly Um... I'm Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, what was that? :Fluttershy: quieter Um... My name is Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: Didn't quite catch that. :Fluttershy: squeaking :Twilight Sparkle: pause Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work! :Fluttershy: squeaking :Twilight Sparkle: Oookay. Spike Well, that was easy. :Fluttershy: gasp A baby dragon! :thump :Fluttershy: Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute! :Spike: Well, well, well...! :Fluttershy: Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say! :Twilight Sparkle: Well, in that case we'd better be going. :Fluttershy: Wait, wait! What's his name? :Spike: I'm Spike. :Fluttershy: Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about? :Spike: Well, what do you wanna know? :Fluttershy: Absolutely everything. :Twilight Sparkle: groan :Spike: Well... I started out as a cute little purple and green egg... :Spike: ...and that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today? :Fluttershy: Oh, yes, please! :Spike: Gyah! :Twilight Sparkle: I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep. :Spike: No I don't-- whoa! :Twilight Sparkle: Aww, wook at dat, he's so sweepy he can't even keep his widdle bawance! :Fluttershy: Poor thing, you simply must get into bed... :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, g'night! :slamming :Spike: Huh. Rude much? :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light? :flicks on :Twilight Sparkle and Spike: honk :Ponies: Surprise! :blows :Twilight Sparkle: groan :warps down :Pinkie Pie: Surprise! :whistle blows :Pinkie Pie: Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh? :Twilight Sparkle: Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet. :Pinkie Pie: Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all gasp, remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony in Ponyville! :Twilight Sparkle: groan :Pinkie Pie: And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went gasp! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends! :whistling :Applejack: Are you all right, sugarcube? :whistle blowing :Pinkie Pie: Aww, she's so happy she's crying! :Spike: "Hot sauce". Ooh... :Pinkie Pie: mouth full What? It's good! :disco music :ticking :Twilight Sparkle: groan :opens, music gets louder :Spike: Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie's starting "pin the tail on the pony"! Wanna play? :Twilight Sparkle: No! All the ponies in this town are crazy! Do you know what time it is?! :Spike: It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party! :Twilight Sparkle: imitates Spike :closes, music stops :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it! "Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night." I hope the Princess was right... I hope it really is just an old ponytale... :Spike: C'mon, Twilight, it's time to watch the sunrise! :Pinkie Pie: Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited-- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went gasp but I mean really, who can top that? :fanfare :Mayor Mare: Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration! :cheering :Mayor Mare: In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria... :Fluttershy: Ready? :Mayor Mare: ...Princess Celestia! :Rarity: Huh? :chattering quietly and nervously in the background :Twilight Sparkle: This can't be good. :Mayor Mare: Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation! :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding? :Rarity: She's gone! :gasping :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, she's good. yelp :gasping :Twilight Sparkle: Oh no... Nightmare Moon! :Spike: sigh :Nightmare Moon: Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces. :Rainbow Dash: What did you do with our Princess?! :Applejack: muffled Whoa there, Nelly... :Nightmare Moon: chuckle Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am? :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty--noises :Nightmare Moon: Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs? :Twilight Sparkle: I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon! :gasping :Nightmare Moon: Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here. :Twilight Sparkle: You're here to... to... gulp :Nightmare Moon: chuckle Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever! thunder :be continued... :music :credits